A Friend Indeed
by biscuits95
Summary: When Miley needs help with a Biology assignment, Oliver is quick to volunteer. One shot Moliver


A Friend Indeed

_**A/N: Sorry, I haven't been updating my story but I was under a lot of pressure from school... But now there's only 1 day left! WOOOOOHOOOOO!**_

Enjoy!

Oliver's POV

"What is that?" I thought to myself as I stared at the ceiling of my room, bored out of my mind.

Was that a-

The ringing of my new cellphone interrupted my thoughts on the disgusting unknown object on my ceiling.

I looked at the caller ID. Miley, my best friend who I had recently acquired more than friendly feelings for, was calling.

I picked up the phone and said: "Hi Miles, what's up?"

Her sweet voice, soft as velvet with a southern twang to it, answered me warily:" Hi Ollie, I need to cash in a favor..."

Anything for you, love. "Yeah, sure, as long as it doesn't involve me losing chest hair..."

An angelic giggle left her mouth as she said: "It doesn't, but there are no guarantees." She joked.

"Well, I'm willing to take the risk, because a friend in need is a friend of seed! Or something like that..."

Now this time it was a sort of laughing sigh: "You donut! It's a friend indeed! Anyway, before you embarrass yourself even more, I heard you got a B in Bio and I was wondering..."

I quickly rushed to answer, trying to mask my excitement with a sigh: "I'll be right over."

"See you soon, and thanks Ollie!"

"It's no biggie, after all you are a friend to feed!" I answered smartly.

"It's indeed, donut, INDEED!" She sighed and let out a wary chuckle, before hanging up.

I looked at the phone for a moment, sighing dreamily and thinking about her and her soft, brown locks and her eyes that had a nameless color and her sweet voice, singing to m-

"OLIVER! COME AND TAKE OUT THE TRASH!" Came a voice that should've been my dad's, but was sadly my mom's.

"MOMMY! I CAN'T I HAVE TO HELP A FRIEND WITH WEED!" I answered.

"WHAT?!" Said the man voice angrily.

"Uh-Oh..."

---------------------------------------------------MOLIVER--------------------------------------------------------

"Took you long enough." was the first thing I heard when I reached Miley's room as she looked at me slightly annoyed, yet with this weird look on this face. It looked... I don't know... Loving.

Surely I was imagining things.

She pulled me towards her bed and sat me down and I wished we weren't just studying...

But wishes rarely come true.

"Now I'm having a little trouble identifying where some bones are." she explained to me.

"Well, tell me which bones and I'll help." I offered.

"Okay first, the Tilbia?" She asked as confusion took over her face.

"The Tibia," I corrected "It's right there." I said, pointing at her legs.

"It's goes from here and reaches here." I said, running my hands along her leg, in an effort to show her where the Tibia was. I didn't mean to get excited by it... Or to make the situation awkward...

I quickly took my hands off of her leg and blushed. She blushed too, but in the midst of her blush, I noticed she had a small smile on her face. I MUST be imagining things.

"So what's next?" I asked, trying to relieve the moment from its awkwardness.

"Well, the Sternum?" She told me, more like asked me, confusion etched upon her features.

"Yeah, the sternum, it right over there." I said pointing at the area in the middle of her chest.

"Here?" She asked me, pointing at her Manibrium.

"No, there." I told her pointing at the same place again.

"Here?" She asked pointing at the bone under it.

"No, no, no!" I told her, frustrated.

"There!" I pointed again

"WHERE?" She shouted at me, frustrated, like it was my fault. By now, we were standing up, glaring at each other.

"THERE!" I said, but now I didn't point.

I actually touched it. The area between her... breasts.

Talk about awkward.

I quickly removed my hand, blushed, and looked away from her.

I could've sworn I saw that smile again.

"Okay, I think I got it..." She told me, probably thinking about how much of an idiot I am.

"Okay, then lets move on..." I told her, thinking about how much of an idiot I am.

"Well, the Ethmoid." She informed me.

"Okay lets see... The Ethmoid..." I murmured, getting closer to her, observing her face to find it.

Then I noticed how close we were, our lips were inches apart.

I froze and stared at her piercing bluish eyes. They looked excited and nervous at the same time. I think the word for it was apprehensive.

I stared back at her and we had a moment of deep passion and love. I could feel that the time was right and that my love for her would never fade away.

I slowly averted my gaze to her lips, and admired their perfect shape and my lips ached to touch those sweet, soft lips. Where they as soft as they looked?

Slowly, my lips neared hers. This was it. This was the moment I've been wait for since I found out about my supposedly unrequited feelings for my best friend. This was the moment I've been fantasizing about with every pore in my body.

Our lips finally met.

There were no sparks nor any butterflies. What I felt was indescribable, it was unnamable. It deserves more than mere words and words are very powerful.

I couldn't believe it when she started kissing me back, but I couldn't be imagining that.

Her hands wrapped themselves around my neck, and my hands sank down to her waist.

We sat there kissing with a burning passion that I was sure we'd set the house on fire.

Then the need for oxygen rudely interrupted us, so we had to pull apart.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." I told her, breathing heavily.

"Oh, I bet I do." She told me and before I could inquire further, she grabbed me by my shirt, breaking her promise that I wouldn't lose any chest hair, and kissed me again.

---------------------------------------------------MOLIVER--------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day**

"Hi Miles." I told my new girlfriend.

"Hi Ollie." she told me then gave me a quick kiss that turned out not to be so quick.

After we finished our "quick" kiss I asked "How'd you do on your bio test?"

"Well," She started "I think that because of your help I'll pass, hopefully."

She then gave a smile that made me push her against my locker and kiss her again. After that she went to her next class, while I lingered around my locker, dreaming about my new girlfriend.

"Yo Oliver!" Bill, one of my guy friends, told me.

We did our handshake then I asked him "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just that I'm flunking bio and Kunkle got me this hot tutor. She said she was her star pupil, or something, though I don't know how that girl can fit in her eye." he answered me.

"What's her name?" I asked him, trying to be polite.

"Tiley or Siley or something like that." He answered nonchalantly.

"Miley?!" I asked, astonished.

"Yeah, that's it." He told me, then gave a pat on the back and left me standing there, not believing what I had just heard.

Well, well, well. Looks like little miss Miley isn't as angelic as she looks, but I wasn't complaining.

_**A/N; I know, it sucked. REVIEW PLEASE! Just to tell me how much.**_


End file.
